The Prom DanceMY Way!
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: The prom dance is a total funny chaos! Read to see what I make everyone do. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^; Oh, please r+r. No flames


The Prom Dance...MY Way!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[Warning! This isn't going to be a very good prom dance. Just chaos and funniness! Squee! Warning!]  
  
One day in the boys dorm, they were all getting ready. "So, tell me why we have to do this again?" Link asked, straitening his green bow tie. "Uh, because the author--I mean, Puppy Dog, made us." Roy said "Yeah, but did she have to choose what we wear?!" C. Falcon asked. "I look like a teacher in these clothes!!!" "Don't you mean garbage man?" Roy teased. "I guess. If garbage men wer gloves." C. Falcon said, putting on rubber gloves. Marth sat on his bed. "I hate this costume. It's too white and sparkly." "Hey, it's better then ours, and besides, you'll attract a lot of chicks!!!" Link said, winking. "That's what afraid of..." Marth muttered. Kirby was wearing a black tuxedo and was holding a boquet of roses. "I think you looke cute." Pikachu said. (Pikachu's wearing a translator 0.o) "Think Jiggly will like me?" Kirby asked. Roy gave him thumbs up. Marth put on a dark blue overcoat and left for the party room. Half-an-hour later, everyone was there. I walked up to Marth. "Didin't I make you wear something else?" Marth sighed and took off his overcoat. All the girls screamed. All but Zelda who was dancing with Link. (in a green tuxedo. Link I mean.) I walked up to the micropphone. "Time to eat!" I said. "But we just got here!" Bowser complained. "NOW! THIS IS MY PROM AND IT'S GONNA GO MY WAY!!!" I yelled in the microphone. "Ok.'' They all said, frightened.  
  
"DANCING TIME! PICK A PARTNER OR DANCE ALONE!" I yelled. "Would you like to dance?" Kirby asked Jigglypuff. "Sure!" she said. and got into the disco dances. "Oh, did I forget? I pick out the partners!" I snickered. They all gasped. "Mario and Daisy. Luigi and Peach. Bowser and Ganondorf. Link and Zelda. Roy and Pikachu. Pichu and Kirby. Jigglypuff and Dr. Mario. Marth...alone. Mewtwo's the dj. Y. Link and Popo. Nana and Ness. Samus...alone. Me... sits on couch!" I said. "Dance!" "Oh man..." Kirby sighed. "Sorry bud. Rules are rules." Pikachu said, boogying away. (If there is such word) Marth just stood on the dance floor not doing anything. Samus was dancing like she was having fun... alone. "Just because she's the author doesn't mean she can make me dance." Marth said. I yelled from the couch. "Anyone who doesn't dance will scrub the washroom toilets!" "Huh. Guess she can make m dance." Marth said moving to the beat.   
  
I walked up to the microphone half-an-hour later. "Now you must choose what to do from the following activities: Ballet, jazz, football, sword practice, piano class, Pokemon language learning class." Marth and Roy went to... Pokemon language learning class. 0.0 All the girls went to ballet. Link went to sword practice...and everyone else went to piano class. 0_o After that... "Ok, now we play... whipping poker!!!!" I said. "Whipping...poker?" Marth asked. "Yup. Everyone gets whipped at least once in each turn! :)" "Wh-what? Wh-where do you get whipped?" Link asked. "Where ever IIII like." I said, stretching out the world I. Everyone looked at each other nervously. After the poker game everyone had sore backs. Yeah. That's it. Backs. Not butts. *looks around* What? "Is the prom over yet?" Link asked. "Uh... for two more hours you can do whatever you want. But DON'T leave this room until 12:00. You can also wrap me in toilet paper. Not too tight though." I said. everyone looked at each other excitedly. Zelda and Peach wrapped me in toilet paper. "Link started to moon all the girls. 0.0  
  
Marth started to read a book. "Come on Marth! Stop being boring! Do something!!!" Roy said, taking the book from his hand and ripping a page out. "Fine. I'll do something." Marth said. "Hey, Roy! What do you mean you won 2000 dollars on the radio? What? Your going to buy everyone something? Cool!" Marth yelled throughout the whole room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran towards Roy, clammoring him. Roy sank into the crowd. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" He yelled. Marth snickered and continued reading his book. He skipped the missing page. (Obviously.) "What are you going to buy me, Roy?" Zelda asked. "Stop, stop!" Roy said. Everyone shrugged and went back to doing what they were doing. Roy tapped Marth on the shoulder. Marth realized everyone wasn't around Roy and saw the reflection of Roy's face on his sword. He ran away, Roy chasing him. "Hey look! Puppy dog's a mummy!" Bowser yelled. "Yeah. I'm a mummy but I'm not YOUR mommy." I said, muffled. "Prom! Prom! Prom! I love the prom!" Y. Link said. "That's it! It's been half-an-hour and I've had it! We--I mean you are going to play strip blackjack! NOW!!!!" I yelled at them. Everyone had nervous looks on their faces.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Find out the results. Who will be the tottaly naked person who loses? 


End file.
